


A little wicked

by AdikaOfMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But what else is new?, Canon-Typical Violence, Din is confused by the Jedi, Din's POV, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, didn't proofread we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdikaOfMandalore/pseuds/AdikaOfMandalore
Summary: «Are you a Jedi?» Din asked tentatively, speaking for the first time since your entrance.«Sure» you agreed in a strange tone, almost mocking, before stepping at his side and deflecting the first of many blaster shots with an effortless flick of your laser sword.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 12





	A little wicked

The city of Calodan, lost and in decay somewhere in the withering forest of planet Corvus, wasn’t at all what Din had expected to find at the end of their journey. 

He assumed, perhaps foolishly, that that “Ahsoka Tano” woman would have been some sort of ruler of the city, but, by the deteriorated state of it, he was really starting to reconsider it. He doubted one of those Sorcerers would reduce a place in such a way. 

Surrounded on all angles by durasteel and reinforced concrete walls 40 feet tall, the town was gloomy and suffocating; empty, flat. The houses – low and sharply squared – looked all the same, with only slight differences in the tonality of blacks and greys, and sported only a narrow door and an even narrower window at its right. All the same, all facing the large street on both sides. Through the visor of his helmet, the atmosphere seemed even more dark and foreshadowing. The sun, pale and milky in a sky of acid green and dark grey hues, did nothing to disperse the sick-smelling fog suspended in coils and spirals a few inches above the ground, in fact, made it seem like dried cement. 

Din walked slowly, his long strides deafening in the absolute silence covering everything in a thick layer, cold sweat licking his tensed back and furrowed forehead. He blinked a few times to stop it from stinging his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, but to no avail. Wrong, that place was wrong.

This town is dying, he found himself thinking, turning his head one side and then the other to steal glances at the alleys that branched off from the main road he was currently walking on like black, swollen veins around an infected wound. Empty, for the most part, except for starved-looking loath cats and trash cans.

No, finding Ahsoka Tano would’ve been more difficult than hoped. And that was without counting in the fact that he hadn’t the slightest idea of what she looked like. She could’ve been any of the few sunken-faced villagers walking the dusty principal street of Calodan, dull eyes trained to the dead ground, fleeing the guards and the droids’, menacingly standing at every corner. And his. Always his, no matter where he went.

Din sighed and adjusted one hem of his battered dark cape over the satchel, gently patting it to make sure the kid was alright under there. He didn’t dare looking directly, not wishing to draw any kind of undesired attention to the small creature under his protection.

«Excuse-me?» Softening his tone and hunching his otherwise imposing figure, he approached an old lady in black, badly patched, clothes. A vendor, perhaps, if the wobbly stall she was standing behind was any indication. He bowed slightly in greetings.

«I am looking for-» he started, as politely as possible, but the old woman barely glanced at him, before turning away and disappearing in the murky darkness of the entrance of the hut behind the booth.

Din frowned and mentally cursed (kriffing hell!) when the same occurred with a young boy that was passing by, his oblong face smeared in grease and dust, what was likely a bag of bread – round and grey as small river rocks – in his thin, trembling arms.

«Hey-» he tried, gently lifting one arm to stop him, but the boy merely darted past him and disappeared with a scared look in an alley.

What the hell? Perhaps it would have been wiser to leave the little guy on the Crest, he didn’t like that place. Was it too late to go back to the ship, now? He made to turn around and retrace his steps towards the city’s towering double doors, when two soldiers in black helmets and gears blocked his way, rifles resting against their large pauldrons, threatening and at ready.

Dank farrik.

«Can I help you?»

«Mandalorian – the one on the left, slightly taller and bulky than his companion, called. He had an unpleasant, grating tone, and Din immediately tensed up. – It is customary for strangers to stop by the duty office and denounce possessions and intentions to the lieutenant, before entering the city.»

«The guards at the doors didn’t mention» he noted, keeping his voice as level and diplomatic as possible. He didn’t want any trouble.

«That’s because they just want to rob you, my friend.» The new voice was sardonically mellifluous and falsely benevolent. And came right from behind him. He turned in a swift movement, taken aback, and there you were. Standing less than a feet away from him, face hidden under a large hood rimmed with white fur and arms idly clasped in front of your chest.

You were covered from head to toe in clothes the same, light shade of sand in the first light of morning and leather boots, brown and slim, perfectly fitted the curves of your calf, stopping just under the knees. 

Except for a black belt closing the long cloak at the waist, which seemed so ominous and out of place with the rest of your outfit, and the weird-looking thin cylinder dangling from its side, you appeared to be bare of any sort of adornments. Or weapons.

«See – you continued, as if you weren’t sorely standing out in your light coloured clothes and three heavily armoured men weren’t currently staring you down in mild surprise – you can come in whenever and however you please, in this smelling hole of a city. Leaving, on the other end… now, that’s a whole different story.» 

Din couldn’t see your face, but he saw the wink directed at him all the same, before you were moving past him and faced, circled, the two guards, a challenge clear in the straight set of your shoulders.

«Identify yourself» the soldier on the right barked, the pale sun menacingly glinting on the black, unreadable visor of his headgear.

«Why?» was the retort, innocent and almost child-like. It sent a shiver down Din’s spine and a red warning sign started to flare in his head. The same alarm that goes off whenever he’s in a dangerous situation – or about to get into one – was now blaring. And it wasn’t because of an enraged female mudhorn trying to defend her offspring nor a platoon of battle droids. No, it was because of a stranger in sandy clothes and snarky comments.

«Identifyyourself» the soldier on the left repeated, levelling the rifle and pointing it at you, the mysterious cloaked figure materialized seemingly out of thin air. 

Din tightened his grip on the blaster’s handle, for now still seated in its holster, and retracted his free hand under the cape, letting the kid, now restless and scared, to take a hold of his gloved thumb.

«Now, now. You want to put that thing down, before hurting yourself.»

«I won’t repeat myself» the soldier pointing the gun at you all but spit, taking a step in your direction.

«You already did and I heard you the first time. Yet, I didn’t answer. Learn to take a hint, soldier.»

Din drew out the blaster at the earsplitting sound of the shot and he looked down for a brief instant, expecting to find your limp body on the covered-in-dust ground, a hole smoking in your chest, but you where nowhere to be found. Startled as much as the two guards, Din took a step back and frantically looked around. Where were you? How did even you move so fast?

«That wasn’t very nice.» A drawl from up above. Three helmets tilted with such hastiness they almost gave themselves whiplash in the direction of the annoyed huff, finding you perched on the sloping roof just over their heads and looking down at them, a pearly, sly smirk glinting under the darkness of the light brown shawl. 

Uneasiness started to gnaw at Din and he covered the kid in the sack with his hand, the other one still firmly gripping the blaster, even though he was unsure of what he was supposed to do. The armoured guards were no longer paying him any mind, but he couldn’t just take off and run. 

He gave his word he would have returned the kid to his people; he had to find Ahsoka Tano still, because she was his only hope at succeeding in his mission and, even though he refused to admit it to himself, the other reason he didn’t leave right away was because his curiosity got the best of him; he was curious to see what your next move would’ve been, as simple as that. 

Still, you were drawing too much trouble for his liking, only worsening a situation that was already wound up and dangerous.

The street was now completely deserted but for the four of you, tension palpable in the still, sulphuric air. You all were at a stall. Din could feel the gazes of the droids and other couples of soldiers patrolling the enslaved town. He wondered when they would have eventually intervened.

«Get down, you are under arrest.» The guard’s voice was heavy with annoyance and fear, tilting his helmet backward while his comrade pointed his weapon at you once again, despite it not being at all effective the first time.

«Mh, I don’t know, soldier. You did just try to kill me» you reminded, sitting down and childishly dangling your legs over the roof’s edge. The safeties of the rifles clicked, ready. Din took another step back, considering his next moves. He already wasted enough time and knew for a fact that that unnatural calm before the storm wouldn’t have lasted long.

What to do what to do… you stepped in in his rescue, however, you were also making those guards considerably more nervous and trigger happy and now there was no way of talking the situation down. So, a shout-out was bound to happen, one way or another, but, let’s get something straight, he didn’t like it onebit. Under the cloak, you were observing him, he could feel it. 

Sighing, he pointed the blaster at the guard closer to him’s back, turning slightly so as to keep the side the kid was resting on as far from harm’s ways as possible. Why do I always end up here? He wondered, pulling the trigger and killing the soldier.

All hell broke loose.

—

You smiled and, unclasping your lightsaber – loyal, old friend – from its belt, you jumped on your feet and pirouetted over the side of the roof, activating it in mid air and slicing the other soldier in half with a quick, clean arc of its blood-red blade. 

You silently landed before the Mandalorian, dropping the hood of your cloak and finally showing your golden irises to him, a grin widening on your face at hearing a strangled noise of surprise leaving the voice modulator of his beskar helmet.

«No time to chat, now, but let me just say I’ve waited a long time for this day to come, Mandalorian» you said in a light tone, as if you didn’t just cut a man in two with a swing of your… lasersword.

«Ahsoka Tano?» Din asked tentatively, speaking for the first time since your entrance, but you were right, now you simply didn’t have the time to talk. 

You had to be her; you had to be the Jedi he was looking for. He had no idea what a Jedi was supposed to look like, but your weapon and the way you just seemed to be made of air when you moved looked Jedi-ish enough, to him.

«Sure» you agreed in a strange tone, almost mocking, before stepping at his side and deflecting the first of many blaster shots with an effortless flick of your sword.

«What do you say, you fire, I shield?» You had to shout the question, because by now the din of soldiers and droids running at you had considerably grown in intensity. Well, you were tired of staying low and waiting, anyway.

«Good enough for me.» Din nodded and, swiftly stepping behind you, started to take aim and shot in rapid succession, never missing a mark, while you spun your blade so quickly it simply became a blur of red. 

He had to admit, he didn’t feel safe atall with that thing swinging so expeditiously and, sometimes, way too close for comfort to his extended arm and head, but he trusted you knew what you were doing. 

And you did. Din never met somebody with such quick reflexes before; you were a scary, terrible, sight to behold. And an effective shield, no doubt. Not a single enemy shot came near as close as scratching his armour. 

The smell of burnt flesh and wirings, of fire and destruction, of molten metal and cries soon filled the air, and you started to run forward, Din clearing the way for you, immediately at your heels.

You were halfway through the main street, when your opponents eventually changed tactic; no longer charging directly at you, mere targets of your attack, they instead opted for surrounding you and closing in on all sides.

«Well, it was fun until it lasted!» you shouted over your shoulder with an ironic shrug. And then you were darting towards the droid nearest to you in a blur of beige and red, lifting one hand to push away two armoured guards. You didn’t even touch them, but they both went flying against a house window, shattering it with a loud crash. Jedi, definitely a Jedi.

Din patted the satchel, making sure the kid was safely tucked inside it, and then followed your lead.

—

Time stretched into hours, but the fight couldn’t have lasted more than fifteen minutes, at best. 

Eventually, they started to sound the alarm, but you were both right under the city’s doors, by then, having already decimated the town watch. They couldn’t stop you. 

Both covered in sweat and grim – black, greasy liquid and viscous red blood – you fleed out of the town as fast as you could and towards the dead forest covering the whole planet, zigzagging to avoid the blaster fire they were still shooting your way. 

Your smile was big and feral, your golden, inhuman eyes twinkling with excitement and blood lust.

«Okay, I think we’re far enough to slow down, now» you announced after a few minutes, barely out of breath despite all the spinning and pirouetting and running you just endured.

Well, Din was no magic sorcerer, so he pressed his back against the nearest, withered tree and gulped in as much oxygen as his restrictive helmet would allow him. Black spots danced and swirled before his eyes, so he closed them and did his best to fight the dizziness that made his legs feel like jelly. He was glad you couldn’t see the pallor nor the ill expression on his face. 

Not that you were paying him much mind, pacing back and forth in front of him, gaze trained to the green-grey sky above, while clasping your lightsaber back onto the belt. You felt euphoric, so euphoric. 

It’s been years since your last bloodshed and the rush of taking and taking and taking from the Force after all that time of laying low really went to your head. You felt invincible and reinvigorated, at tune with everything surrounding you. Your body was vibrating with the sensation; with the power. Raw, pure, devouring power.

«Never thought I’d fight alongside one of your people, Mandalorian – you admitted, finally looking sharply back to him. – I’m honestly impressed by your skills in combat.»

«Yeah? I could say the same about you, Jedi»

Throwing your head back, you roared a laugh at his words.

«So you weren’t kidding earlier!» you choked out, tears glistening in your eyes. Now you were out of breath.

«What. What’s so funny?» he snapped, still sustaining his weight against the three trunk. He was quite the sight, slouched, dishevelled and shining, one gloved hand covering the satchel at his side, the other pressed on his abdomen.

«I’m not a Jedi, Mandalorian. And it’s honestly kind of insulting you’d think so low of me. But all in due time. – You fluttered your hand, as if you were chasing away some annoying bug. – Now let me finally see the kid.»

«Wait – he said, alert. – I never said anything about-?»

«As I already told you, I waited quite some time for this day to come. I had visions, many visions, abut a warrior of Mandalore and the child under his protection. – You pointed at the bag with your chin, your unnerving eyes fixed on it, as if you could’ve seen right through it. – A child so strong with the Force, I felt him as soon as the two of you stepped out of your ship. I’ve been waiting on this planet for a long time, a long time indeed. I want to see him, Mandalorian.» And now your voice acquired a threatening, singsong-like note, one that Din didn’t miss. And yet, he found himself pushing away from the tree and walking the few steps in the green fog separating you, opening the satchel so that you could see inside. His thoughts felt… slurred. Not entirely his own.

«I’ve been looking for his people. These… Jedi sorcerers – he admitted in an unsure murmur, letting you take the kid in your arms, even though his muscles were screaming to stop you from doing so. The alarm was by now blaring with such urgency he was seeing red. – But you just said you’re not one of them.»

«I am something much better and powerful than a Jedi, so look no more. I am the only one that can really help him develop his true potential. And I will, I assure you that.» You flashed him a smile, before looking down at the baby and tapping his button-like-nose with the tip of your finger. He tried to move away with a scared grimace, wailing desperately for the faceless warrior and you frowned, clearly peeved by it. 

Uneasiness washed once again over Din and he took a step forward, spell broken, stretching his arms as if wanting to take the little green baby in their armoured security once again. But you clicked your tongue and shook your head, holding him tight despite his screeches and trashing around.

«Your job is done, Mandalorian. You can leave, now. The little one no longer needs you.»

«He doesn’t like you» he bluntly noted and you smirked, amused, at his words.

«Too bad. Okay, enough. Time for a nap, little one» you murmured, when the toddler tried to bite you, voice sickeningly dripping honey, waving a hand in front of his round, frightened eyes. The tiny creature lost consciousness immediately after and you smiled wickedly at the Mandalorian.

«Give him back to me.»

«And why would I do that?» you mused, feigning confusion, holding the sleeping baby to your chest, your free hand tapping against the cylinder now once again attached to your belt.

Din freed his blaster from the holster and pointed it at you. You quirked an eyebrow, honestly impressed by his idiocy.

«Give him back to me» he repeated, all but seething the command.

«You know, I didn’t take this green guy from your cold corpse solely because I’ve always been curious about Mandalorians. But now I know what it’s like to fight with one of you. The novelty is long dead and I no longer need you. I’m doing you a kindness, right now. Just take what I’m offering and leave.»

«Not without the kid.»

«Oh, you stubborn thing» you sighed, shaking your head with an exaggeratedly sad expression softening your yellow eyes. A part of you wanted to see how far he was willing to go – even though you doubted he would really have risked to pull the trigger, not when the kid was still pressed to your chest, such an easy target – but the little game of stalling and threatening was getting old and you were sick of that planet. So very sick.

So you merely waved a hand in his direction and he went flying with a surprised gasp lodged in his throat. He crashed through two trees, breaking them with the force of the collision, before he hit a big rock. Something broke under the beskar and then Din was on the ground, unmoving. 

You didn’t spare him more than a glance, your attention solely focused on the kid in your arms. You cradled him with a small smile, your first real smile in a long, long time, and started your trek towards the Razor Crest. 

Time to build your empire.


End file.
